Letters by the King
by secret-passenger
Summary: Who knew Ron Weasley writes letters? The story of the un-read letters.


In Ron Weasley's room, there's a bedside table which Mr. Weasley had made him when he was born. He had a tradition of making one for every each of his children, each engraved with their birth sequence. Ron's bedside table was, of course, engraved with a number six and it was painted in the colour maroon. This table had always been Ron's place for his treasures. As the years passed, this table had been a sanctuary for Ron's secret stash of chocolate frogs, his chocolate frog cards, his posters of Viktor Krum; And now, it's filled with the old segments of his first wand, his Dumbledore Army's coin, his Deluminator, pictures of him and Harry in their years in Hogwarts , and LOTS of pictures of Hermione Granger. Oddly enough, there's a stash of letters in the corner of the table's drawer, even more bizarre, they were all written by Ron himself.

The first one reads:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm currently sitting up in Madame Pomfrey's ward. It's two in the morning and I can't sleep. I've been wondering why this insomnia only hit me now because I had no problem in sleeping the few nights before. Then it occurred to me, the reason that I've always been sleeping well is that you've been right here beside me every night, holding my hand and not leaving until it's midnight._

_I'm sorry. I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. I was a total git for treating you like that. __I don't know what had gotten into me that I decided to date that Lavender. The best word will be "jealousy". Well, Hermione, you know what? I'm going to answer the question you've been asking me for the past few months. Why was I treating you like that,__you know, constantly making fun of you? I ran into Ginny and Dean snogging the other day. And I got real pissed and she got angry at me and said that you snogged Viktor-Vicky-Krum. I don't know what happened next, but the next thing I know, is that Gryffindor won the Quidditch match and I was snogging Lavender Brown. That's it. The reason I was being such a jerk. I tried to give what I thought you deserved back, to make you jealous._

_Big mistake. I should have never done that. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. Lavender was really annoying and all she wants to do is snog. Plus she's really possessive and demanding. I was practically her elf, scratch that, her servant or some sort._

_But, her super annoying habits weren't the worst part of the past months. The worst part is that, the whole time that I was with her, I couldn't focus because- I can't believe I'm admitting this, but- I can only think of you. Sometimes I'll get a slap in the head for blanking out during those times I'm with her. No matter whether it's in the common room; I'll be watching you do your homework quietly in a corner, away from the crowds. Or it'll be in the Great Hall; I'll be choosing the seat where I can sneak a peek at you talking to Fred and George. Or the library – yes, the library – __I'd drop by every now and then, hoping you'd talk to me again. Prefect duty was a lot lonelier boring without you being there to talk to me. _

_Merlin, have I been writing a real letter? Hermione, that's what you do to me. I'm not usually into girls who are even sillier than me. I like girls who are…like you. I like you Hermione.I like how you challenge me, keep me in track and everything. And if I can't sleep even without seeing you, or even just sensing you, I don't think I know what to do. I guess that only means that I can't ever let you go._

_Ps. I'm keeping this letter stashed under my pillow and I hope you will read this. And by the way, I'm pretending to sleep whenever Lavender's around; I've been trying to break things off with her. _

_Love, Ron _

The fact is that Hermione never got the chance to read this, for Ron was sent back to the common room the next morning.

The second letter reads:

_Dear Hermione,_

_You looked amazing today. Not that you don't look amazing every other day. You just look even better today. I actually don't mind being all dressed up for the wedding anymore, I have to look good to be with you. And the fact of standing beside you in the dance floor just gives me a smile on my face._

_Speaking of the dance floor, as you know, I'm not the biggest fan when it comes to dancing. But I know you love it. And I love seeing you happy. I saw Vicky today, and I have to show him that you're mine and this time he's not going to steal another kiss from you. But, keeping Vicky away was just a small part of the purpose; the point is I wanted to dance with you. To make up for the dance we should have had at the Yule Ball._

_Did I mention you looked beautiful?_

_Love, Ron_

Hermione never got to read this either. Ron kept it in his rucksack.

The third letter reads:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm at Bill and Fleur's right now. I 'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry I left you and Harry to face the coming challenges alone. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry for doubting you and Harry. I'm sorry for being so useless. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough. I should have been there for Harry. I should have been there to be with you. To make sure you're okay. Make sure you're all right. I really do hope you're safe. I've been looking for you for ages! Too bad for the charms, I couldn't locate you._

_I tried to come back as soon as I realized what I've done. I must have really hurt you; you were crying and sobbing, begging me to come back. I just wouldn't listen. I was an idiot! I let that bloody Horcrux get to me. I got depressed; I'm worried sick of my family. I didn't think through about the consequences. And now I get it. The pain is utterly horrible. All I'm thinking about is you. The way you were crying and sobbing and I'm just wondering what you're doing right now. And Harry, I said some terrible things. _

_I hope you're okay. And I hope you will forgive me. I didn't know what I was thinking. I could never leave you. And if I do, I'll always come back._

_I miss you._

_Love, Ron_

Ron finally managed to get back, but the gesture of giving the letter was immediately cancelled when Hermione hit him several times when she saw him.

The fourth letter reads:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please forgive me. I know I deserved to be hit a couple of times. I know I was a total arse. _

_I'm back now, I'm back now with you. With Harry. You're here and that's all that matters. You can treat me like dirt these days and I won't mind a bit. To be able to see you just cancels it all out. _

_I'm going to be back in your good books in time._

_Love, Ron_

He did eventually made peace with her. But the letter was never read.

The fifth letter reads:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank Merlin. Thank Merlin you're alright! I'm sitting on the edge of your bed right now. I can't stand to leave you out of my sight even just for one second. It was just mad, that Bellatrix is just mad. She tortured you! You were screaming and crying and I couldn't bear it. I couldn't risk losing you. Your scream echoed the room, and it hurt me so much. As if I was being tortured as well. I pounded the walls, screaming your name and just trying to find a way to get to you. To hold you and to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't reach you earlier. I would rather it had been me than you. I begged, they wouldn't listen, it was the worst feeling you could ever imagine. I almost lost you; you were almost gone before I can even tell you how I feel. I love you._

_You're here. Right beside me, breathing and sleeping soundly, you're alright. I'm here. And I'll never let that bitch get her hands on you ever again. Harry's still digging the grave for Dobby. The poor chap, he was braver than any wizard I've seen. He saved our lives. He died a hero. _

_Soon, Hermione, soon, I tell you everything._

_Love, Ron_

The sixth letter reads:

_Dear Hermione,_

_The war ended, but I still feel vulnerable. For once in my life I feel weaker than ever. _

_Mum is still heart-broken about Fred. You see her, she keeps putting an extra plate on the table whenever she sets it. George's even worse, he's not talking. I miss Fred. As well as Lupin and Tonks._

_Don't you think that it's weird that Harry's feeling - normal? A few days ago he was dead, and alive again. I guess he's okay now since he is with Ginny all the time these days. I'm happy for him, actually. He deserves the peace he lacked for many years._

_I know I'm not being myself lately. Not speaking to you as much as I used to. I know you understand though, I just know you do. You know me so well that I don't even have to explain it._

_I'm so lucky you're here. I can't imagine being at the Burrow without you. I'm used to you being around. And Mum appreciates you helping around the house, so I'll say thank you for her too._

_Wars really bring out a different side of us right? I would have never expected you to kiss me right in the middle of a war – But hey, no one's complaining here, it's now or never right? Besides, now that we have broken the ice of many years, it gives me the privilege to sneak a kiss or two whenever I want to without worrying about surprising you, or frightening you._

_But really, I don't think I would have survived with all these happening if it wasn't because of you._

_That morning after the war came to an end, I was—we were all shivering with shock. We went back to the dormitories and I took you with me, you followed without protesting. I know I was being selfish, but I couldn't stand having you leave my sight. If you did I might just as well break down in pieces. We were both so fragile. That night we just laid there. You were right beside me, sleeping and knowing you're here made me sleep that night._

_I guess we both liked the idea of sleeping next to each other because since then, you'll come to my bed at night. Even now while we're at the Burrow and everyone's watching. No one said anything. They know we're doing nothing else, we need each other._

_I've seen so much death, so much evil; you made me believe that the world can be good, you made me happy again._

_I love you. _

_Love, Ron_

Letter five and six are still in Ron's secret letter stash, a result from him not knowing when will be a good time to give them to her.

Yet.

The drawer of his bedside table was drawn opened; a large hand scrambled through it , found the stash and pulled it out. Ron Weasley looked at the pile in his hands , smiling as he remembered the time when he wrote every each and one of them. Remembering how much his life has changed through the mere ten years that passed. He flicked through them, and with a satisfied nod he added a new letter to the end of the pile.

He walked down the stairs, deep in thought. Time flew by faster than he thought. It seemed to be only yesterday when his younger sister Ginny blushed when she saw Harry in the kitchen unexpectedly during the beginning of second year. He still laughs at the time he rescued Harry from the Dursleys by his father's flying car.

"How fast…." He thought. Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina and Ron and Hermione were all staying at the Burrow for the past month, to prepare for the wedding of Harry and Ginny. All the hard preparation paid off, for the wedding yesterday was spectacular.

Ginny getting married was very emotional for the Weasleys, especially to Ron, for she's the only little sister he got. She may have grown up, but his brotherly ways have not yet faded

"I trust you mate," Ron whispered to Harry as they were standing in front of the altar, " But if I ever find you hurting my sister-"

"Relax, won't you! " said Harry with a laugh, " I won't worry about that if I were you. Though I want to ask, when will it be your turn?"

" S- soon," replied Ron.

Ron reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen. He found Hermione sitting at the kitchen table reading her book as usual.

"Hi,love," he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi," she replied with a smile, "great, huh? The wedding,".

"Truly amazing! Those flowers you arranged, were just, beautiful." Ron replied as he took two mugs and filled them with milk. With a flick with his wand, he warmed the milk and handed a cup to Hermione.

She thanked him and sipped, she was about to open her book again when Ron's hand stopped her.

"Not now, Hermione, you can read this later," he told her earnestly.

"What-"Hermione started, Ron never stopped her from reading before.

"Look love, I know you adore reading, but I thought you could read these instead." Ron said, reaching into his jacket and holding out the stash of letters towards her.

She paused and put down her book."Okay, alright then," Hermione said, as she took the letters. "What are these by the way?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Just read them," Ron said.

Hermione nodded, opened the first letter, and read it. Each letter after another and a smiled formed on her face, wider as she read every letter. She said nothing at all. Ron has never seen Hermione read like this, she was slower than usual. Hermione used to read at a rate that's higher than the average person. Seeing her read like this was an amazing yet rare sight. He watched her closely, her eyes following each sentence, every few seconds her eyes will dart right back up, as if taking in every single word. She finally reached the last letter, which writes:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just remember, no matter what happens next, that I love you. And nothing could ever stop me from doing so._

_Love, Ron_

"Merlin, Ron!" Hermione gasped. "You had these written all this time? And you never gave them to me?"

"Haven't found the right time to do so, with the war going on…."

"These are great! But, I'm confused with the last one. Why do you sound like-?"

"Shh!"Ron whispered, putting a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Wait till I finish, I've got something to say to you that I've been meaning to say for quite a while."

Hermione nodded slowly, apparently confused. "Go on then,"

" Look Hermione, I know I'm not particularly romantic. But I like to see you happy. You being happy is the best gift I could get. And I'm not really great at expressing things, so I'll just try my best. I don't know what I did to deserve you, you're amazing! You're flawless, perfect at everything. I know that I don't have much money yet, but I'm almost a qualified auror and I'm sure I'll earn enough money and afford a decent house, in a couple of years time, I promise. I'll be able to buy you a whole library one day. I love you Hermione, I just wanted you to know that you being in the world makes life wonderful. So, whatever happens next, I hope you'll remember that." Ron gasped for air as he finished off.

He reached into his pocket again, and took out a black velvet box. Hermione gaped at the scene, her mouth slightly opened. Ron glanced at her nervously and opened the small little box and laid it on his palm. Hermione looked at it, a diamond ring stared back at her, and her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she felt as if it's going to burst out. She inhaled and gulped.

"So," Ron breathed, "Hermione Granger, the girl who helped a friend to look for a toad; who brewed Polyjuice Potion at age twelve; who punched Malfoy in the face; who made me jealous for the first time; who punished Umbridge ; who set birds flying at me and lead me back to where I belong. I am now plucking the nerve to ask you: will you marry me-silly, immature Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione was speechless, and then she remembered she forgot to exhale. She started to cry. She stood up so fast, and knocking over some chairs, ran to hug him.

"So…" Ron said, as he hug her back, "is….is that a yes?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll marry you!" she laughed.

"That's a relief," Ron exclaimed back," For a moment I thought you weren't going to accept it! Do you like the ring?"Ron asked as he slid it to her finger.

" I love it!"Hermione said, engraved on the ring was the words_ My Light_. "It's a perfect fit!"

She hugged him some more, Ron kissed her forehead and cuddled her even tighter. He was so happy he didn't know what else to say.

"What's all this commotion?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said in unison as they walkeddown the stairs.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, wand drawn, followed by Ginny.

"What happened?" Bill asked with Fleur right beside him.

"I was trying to sleep," Percy grumbled as Audrey patted him comfortingly.

"Why is there a party going on without me?" George walked in with Angelina.

Charlie came down too, looking confused.

"So?" Harry asked, "What's all this noise?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Go on," Ron said, grinning ," Show them".

"Sorry," Hermione laughed, " I lost control of my volume, since Ron has just proposed and I said ….. yes." she exclaimed, and showed them her hand with the ring on it.

"Goodness!" Harry said, "Congratulations!"

" I knew it! I knew it's coming!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as she rushed to give them both a hug. And patting Hermione's head, she said " You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to be my daughter-in-law!"

" Sweet Merlin!" George shouted, "My little brother finally plucked up the nerve and proposed!"

"Good for you Ron," Bill said and patted his shoulder, and smiled at Hermione.

"I'm so happy for you!"Ginny said as she hugged Hermione, and nodded at Ron knowingly.

" You'll make a beautiful bride," Fleur said.

Percy seemed to have awoken at the news , as he said " Blimey, Ron," and turned to Hermione " Look after him for us, won't you?"

Charlie remained standing, his mouth hanging wide. Mr. Weasley punched the air in excitement.

Hermione beamed at the sight of everyone congratulating them. Ron looked at her, "She's happy, I'm happy, what else can go wrong?".


End file.
